James Bond The Blood Pool Affair
by Phillipe363
Summary: An agent for Checkmate, James Bond a 00 agent with a license to kill is assigned to stop a Russian arms dealer, that just moved into terrorism. This is a tribute of 50 years of James Bond and the blockbuster Skyfall. All rights reserved. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH THIS WORK!


Hoagy Carmichael

as

Ian Fleming's

James Bond

in the

**The Blood Pool Affair**

A white dot blinking moves, from left to right. The dot opens up to reveal a gun barrel's inner rifling. The barrel follows a silhouette of a man wearing a black business suit and a fedora as he walks from right to left against a white background. Aware of being observed, he stops at the center of the barrel, quickly turns to the shooter and fires his Walter PPK, blood then drips down over the barrel covering the entire barrel.

At night in a casino in England a women who is sitting at a poker table, called Soviet French asks "Another thousand." A man in a sharped dressed black tux sitting across from her says "I admire you're courage Miss French." She responds back saying "I aimer you're luck Mr.?" The man pulls out silver thin case, flicks it open, grabs a cigarette, puts it in his mouth, lights it with small lighter and then says "Bond, James Bond." Bond, in his mid-to-late thirties, about 6 feet in height, he has black hair that is neatly combed back. He has a handsome appearance, rather like that of Hoagy Carmichael in a way, but his eyes and face are cruel and cold. His right index finger has a scar all the way down his finger, which the skin never properly healed. All of a sudden a waiter walks up to Bond and whispers "You're boss wants to see you." Bond gets up and leaves.

At a unknown place which is a headquarters for Checkmate, Bond walks into mid-size room, with dark brown colored walls, windows, with the light shining brightly through them, a big light brown desk with red leather chair and a whine set on a ledge on the wall, behind the chair. Bond says "Hello Stein." Harry Stein seating in the chair, he is over five feet tall dressed in a brown business suit; he has brown wavy hair and is white male. Harry, he is in his mid to late forty's, he says "You're late 007." "One of Britain's secret projects that they were working on was stolen, it was a formula to a bomb weapon." said Stein. Bond asks "And who am I looking for." Stein pushes one of the buttons on his small control box that is on his desk that to his right revels a hidden screen. Bond turns and sees an image of a man that came up on the screen. "That man name is Alan debags an international Russian arms dealer" said the Stein, who was setting his cigar in his ash tray. Bond says "Anything else." Stein says "Yes, you will be working with a woman Checkmate agent." Bond says "Oh great, just great." Bond walked out.

Two days later Bond was in Russia, sitting at his apartment. Bond was cleaning his Walter PPK. The Walter PPK is a German made semi-automatic pistol, with a barrel length of 3.3 inches; it fired eight 7.65 mm rounds. When telephone rang, Bond gently sent his gun down he then gets up and walks past the table over to the queen size bed, he picks up the receiver. The agent said "Bond here." Stein on the other end of the phone said "There is an invitation to a dinner party to night, for you down at the lobby." Bond says "Ok, but why am I going?" Stein responds "Because a certain a police officer is going to be there and I want you to integrate him, he has information on Alan debags. A picture is also with the invitation that is him." The line goes dead and Bond sets the receiver back in the cradle.

Later at the party Bond walked in through the double standing glass doors wearing a black dress suit with a black fedora. A waiter came and asked if there is something he likes drink, Bond removing his hat says "An ice cold vodka martini shaken not stirred and add a thin slice of lemon peel." The waiter says "Certainly monsieur." The waiter then walks off. After Bond got his martini, he scanned the crowd when he saw the police officer he was looking for; all of a sudden a woman came up to and said "Mr. Bond." "Who are you" asked Bond. The woman said "I'm Marry Andreas, my friends just call me Andreas." "You're my partner I presume" said Bond. Andreas says "Yes." Andreas is a very attractive woman with hair that is black, she lets it fall down past her shoulders and it stops just short from her thin waist. She is wearing white dress, the dress stops at her ankles, a silver bracelet on right wrist. Andreas says "I know why you're here Stein told me." Bond says "Now I'll need to get that police officer outside and talk to him." Andrea says "I know how to get a man outside James, you just watch."

Bond watched Andrea talk the police officer outside and into an alley. Bond now wearing his hat grabs his forty-eighth cigarette for the day from his silver case, lights it and walked right into the alley where the policeman and Andrea are. Bond grabbed the lawman and shoved him into a wall. The Policeman shouts "You can't do this to me I'm a police officer." Bond pulls out his Walter PPK and puts it in to the gun barrel with the silencer on it, to the leg. Bond politely says "Now unless you want to get bloody leg I think you better tell me about the bomb formula stolen by Alan debags an international Russian arms dealer." The Policeman says "Listen all I know is that Debags has a lab in Jamaica trying to crack the formula." Before the police officer could give any more information, he was shot by a mini poison dart from a person who was hiding in a window above them. Bond bent down and he noticed something on the dead lawman's neck. Bond and Andreas went back to Bond's hotel room. They are sitting at the table where Bond was cleaning his Walter PPK. Bond and Andreas was sitting across from one another.

Bond said "I found a tattoo of a octopus on the cop's neck which means SPECTRE which is terrorist group. It stands for SPecial Executive for Counter-intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion. It started back in World War two or at the beginning of it I don't really remember. He got the business from his dad, who was working with Per Degaton who was one of Hitler's right hand Nazis back at the time. "

Andreas asks "What is the leader's name." Bond says "His name is Ernst Stavro Blofeld. A man that has always been a great pain in my life and always somehow cheats death." Bond looks away, his face turns from clam and masterful to that of sorrow and regret. Bond turns back to face Andreas saying "Let's just say I keep going because I have gotten stuck in this world of death and because of the promises I've made along with the people I've killed. People that I had as friends, people I loved, I watched them get killed or die around me." Andrea says "I'm sorry, James." Bond says "Yea me to, sometimes. I'm nothing more than a expert killer wielded by some agency." They sit in silence for a few minutes. Andrea asks "How many cigarettes do you smoke a day?" Bond now back to his calm and masterful self says "Fifty five a day maybe more but never less. Now we have the mission to discus."

Bond says "Well I'm planning on doing is finding that lab and Bang and Burn." Andreas responds "Demolition and sabotage operation, what about the Russian arms dealer Debags." Bond relaxes and calmly responds "Executive action." Andreas says "Assassination." Andreas says "Q got you some new weapons a fake cigarette that can explode certain explosives by squeezing it."

In a building in Russia a man walks into a small room with one window, dusty, paint coming off the walls and very hot and sweaty. The man says "One of are men talked so I killed him Mr. Debags." Debags shouts "You always call me Boss" punching the man in the face. Debags says "You could have also killed who he talked to but you did not and for that you must die." The man shivering says "He did say something about Jamaica and I did see the man's face." Debags says "Well that's better you have one more chance you will go to Jamaica and kill the man at the airport and if you fail me you will die, also pose as a cab driver to kill him."

The next day, in the afternoon, Bond and Andreas landed in Jamaica. When they near the parking lot a man comes around with a car and gets out. The Driver says "I'm you're chauffer." Bond walked up close and noticed a marking on his neck. Bond slowly pulled out his Walter PPK with the silencer on it, and puts to the driver's back then says "I know you're a SPECTRE thug, so where is the lab?" The driver says "You're too late the bombs are being loaded onto trucks from a factory five miles down the road and the lab destroyed." Bond says "Take us to it now." The driver dashes down and kicks Bond in the leg. Andreas pulls out her Beretta .25 and points it at him but nobody can see it but him. Bond gets up and grabs his gun. Bond then shoots him twice and swiftly puts it pack in his shoulder holster on his left side hidden underneath his jacket. Bond says "Put the gun away." Later when driving down to the supposed location where the factory is. Andreas coldly asks "Why did you kill him, he was unarmed?" Bond looks at sharply her and does not respond.

When they get there Bond now wearing a black turtle neck, along with dark brown cargo pants also with a black back pack. Bond and Andreas are hid behind a bush watching, Bond says "Give me the explosives." Andreas says "What about me?" Bond smiles and then says "Stop those trucks from leaving oh and don't get killed." Andrea responds a bit frustrated "Yea, sure in will be a walk in the park." Bond gets past the fence. Bond sneaks his way into the production line building, he then sneaks into the small room. Bond than places an explosive underneath a table.

Bond sees a worker come in; shoots him in his head with his silenced gun. Bond than goes over and gets the workers jacket, he then quietly leaves. When Bond gets out side he takes off the worker's jacket. He goes to the main fuel tank. Bond sees two guards. Bond sneaks up behind, gets up, put his hand his jaw and breaks his neck. Bond then turns and shoots his silenced gun at the other guard killing him. Bond sets an explosive on top of the fuel tank, Bond than hears a guard shouts "We have a prisoner." Bond moves to the top of the building by him so he can see wants going on. Bond sees Andreas captured by one of the thugs; Bond pulls out his fake cigarette and squeezes it, donating the explosives. Bond the scales down rapidly. He runs to the guard that is holding Andreas and breaks one of his wrists then kicks him in the jaw. Bond and Andreas killing and wounding guards on the way, finally get to their stolen car and drive off. Andreas says "I stopped the trucks from leaving." Bond says "The lab is not destroyed it is three miles down the road from this turn coming up."

At the lab Debags is talking on his desk telephone and few second later shouts "You mean are first shipment never left the factory what happen", then three minutes later "The production line destroyed." Outside Andreas was taking on three guards, she hit in neck knocking him, broke another's arm before kicking him in in the jaw and the last one she shot him in heart. Bond walks in with a cigarette in his mouth and pulls out his gun and shoots all four lab people dead, and then Alan Debags tackles Bond. Bond kicks him off. Debags says "Hello." Bond coldly says "You're a member of SPECTRE." Debags says "Yes I 'am." Bond could see the Debags was about two hundred pounds, dark skin not black but dark tan, white muscle man shirt but brown spots stain with blood and had dark green pants with brown sinkers with dry blood spots. Debags punched Bond in the side of the head, Bond then dashed to the side then karate chopped Debags in the rib cage.

Debags spun around grabbing Bond's right wrist bending it then kicked him in the chest sending him into a lab table. Bond drawing on inter mental strength to push on. Bond with his left hand grabbed a bottle of chemicals and threw it onto Debags face. Bond slide behind Debags kicking him in the leg then used his right elbow to break his collar bone then choked him to death. Bond then walked into a second room and sees a strange paper on his desk walking over it was the formula Bond then got his lighter and lit hit on fire. Bond then walks out the doors from how he came in and about have way from his car walking to it blacks out and drops to the ground. Just as Andreas sees Bond falls and runs to him after taking out some guards.

In Mamie at a fancy hotel on the beach, after Bond was sent to the hospital in Jamaica and got a cast put on his wrist. From the orders of Stein Bond was ordered to take a vacation, also Andreas was with him. Bond wearing a robe was putting the cast down on a table. Andreas came in from the bath room also wearing a robe and says "What are you doing with the cast?" Bond calmly responds "I'll put it back on. It's just sprained after all." Andreas walked over to Bond who was standing near the bed. Andreas "You better." Bond puts his hands on her back, but she pushes him off and says "Don't you dare James." Andreas then walks up to Bond again and says "Well maybe." While kissing Bond removes her robe and she does his robe.

James Bond will return

_The end_


End file.
